clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Magazine
:Not to be confused with The Club Penguin Times. The Club Penguin Magazine is a magazine that is available on several countries, and contains content about Club Penguin and other information. The popularity of the magazine is determined on how many codes are redeemed online. The magazine currently costs £2.99 in the UK, and R$ 10,00 (~5,00 USD) in Brazil and is only available in the UK, Brazil, and Ireland (but no toy when obtained in Ireland), because "These kind of magazines are sold here more than anywhere else." People in other countries are frustrated with the fact that it is only available in few regions of Europe and America and not their country, although the magazines are making their way into Australia, via Disney Magazine. If you aren't from the specific countries, you can always order the magazine online! The magazine also includes three codes in each issue for one thousand and five hundred coins, and a code for an exclusive item and one item from the current treasure book. In South American editions, however, penguins receive different prizes, like membership cards, instead of 1500 coins. Penguins say you can hack even numbers of the issues and not the odds. The first editions of the magazine in South America a puffle-themed album (exclusive to South America) was bundled along with the magazines, and one month membership cards instead of exclusive item codes, that finally became available with the South American release of the Classy Agent Suit it October 2012. Other than free goodies, the magazine includes comics, articles, special sneak peek for upcoming parties, V.I.P. Penguins, and more. Release Dates *'Issue 1' was released on February 9, 2012. *'Issue 7' was released on July 26, 2012. *'Issue 8' was released on August 23, 2012. *'Issue 9' was released on September 20, 2012. *'Issue 10' was released on October 18, 2012. *'Issue 11' was released on November 14, 2012. *'Issue 12' was released on December 13, 2012. *'Issue 13' was released on January 10, 2013. *'Issue 14' was released on February 7th, 2013. Videos aCjgy9leBl8 6mp24msi3Wk GfdvYignvQk Trivia *Many free gifts are bundled with the magazine. **The first issue came with a Puffle O's water game. **The second issue http://www.bubblegoal.it/clubpenguin/pages_1.pdf came with 3 Puffle Poppers. **The third issue came with Puffle discs. **Many free gifts are only available in Great Britain, and not Ireland. *Some think they made the magazine only in the UK because Moshi Monsters have a magazine also in the UK. So Club Penguin maybe needed to get more people to play Club Penguin instead of Moshi Monsters, but also in Australia they have the Moshi Monsters Magazine and the toys have lost it's popularity and they have no more left in stock and are competing with Moshi Monsters Toys, therefore if they did release it in another country they would probably do Australia first. *Many penguins that live in the USA and Canada are upset because the Magazine isn't in the US and Canada. Because of that, cheaters often try to hack the items found in the Club Penguin Magazines. *The Penguin that is wearing the music note shirt at the end of Issue 3 looks Grey or Lavender. *The fifth issue was themed for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. **The fifth issue had sneak peek images of the Dock, City Hall, Villain Lair, and the Hero HQ. *The sixth issue was themed for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *The seventh issue was an Igloo Decorating Special. *The eighth issue was themed for the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, as a Tropical Special. * Issue 5 12 and 11 are the only issues to have 2 exclusive items Where to Buy *United Kingdom *Ireland *Australia (but it only displays in a small section in the Australian Disney Magazine) *Brazil *Online *Mexico *Spain *Argentina *Online Gallery 1MAGAZINE.jpg|The Issue #1 cover of the Magazine. MAGAZINE_ISSUE_2.png|The Issue #2 cover of the Magazine. Club_Penguin_Magazine_Issue_3_EPF.png|The Issue #3 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1197.png|The Issue #4 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1394.png|The Issue #5 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1502.png|The Issue #6 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot 1609.png|The Issue #7 cover of the Magazine. Screenshot_1647.png|The Issue #8 cover of the Magazine Screenshot 1695.png|The Issue #9 cover of the Magazine CPMI10.jpg|The issue 10# Club Penguin magazine cover. Club-Penguin- 2012-11-0586 - Copy - Copy-6-.png|The Issue #11 cover of the Magazine Club-Penguin- 2012-12-0459 - Copy - Copy (2) thumb-2-.png|The Issue #12 cover of the Magazine Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13.png|The Issue #13 cover of the Magazine SDC13354.jpg|The cover of the #14 Club Penguin Magazine Free Items External Links Category:Printed Media